Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach w którym Kin-Fo, a zapewne i czytelnik, dowie się o czemś wcale niespodziewanem. Nic już nie przeszkadzało ślubnemu związkowi bogatego Kin-Fo z Szanghaju, z piękną Leu z Pekinu. Za sześć dni ubiegał już termin umówiony z Wanem, w którym tenże miał spełnić swe zobowiązanie; ale nieszczęśliwy filozof opłacił życiem swą ucieczkę, niczem wytłómaczyć się nie dającą. Odtąd nie było się już czego obawiać. Zaślubiny mogły się tedy odbyć. Postanowiono więc aby się odbyły 25. czerwca, w tenże sam dzień, w którym Kin-Fo chciał ongi zakończyć życie. Młoda narzeczona dopiero teraz dowiedziała się o wszystkiem. Dowiedziała się przez jakie dziwne koleje przechodził ten, który nie chciał ją najpierw uczynić ubogą, następnie wdową powtórnie, wracał obecnie zdrowy i swobodny, aby ją uszczęśliwić. Ale Leu dowiedziawszy się o śmierci filozofa, nie mogła powstrzymać się od uronienia łez kilku. Znała go – kochała. Jemu ongi najpierw zwierzyła swą miłość ku Kin-Fowi. – Biedny Wan! – rzekła. Nie będzie go na naszym ślubie. – Biedny! biedny Wan! – potakiwał Kin-Fo, szczerze żałując swego towarzysza dni młodszych i dwudziestoletniego przyjaciela. A przecież, dodał, byłby mię zabił niezawodnie, dotrzymując przysięgi. – Nie – nie – odrzekła Leu, poruszając przecząco swą piękną główką – a może dla tego tylko właśnie szukał śmierci w nurtach Peiho aby nie spełnić tego straszliwego przyrzeczenia. Niestety! Przypuszczenie to było aż nadto prawdopodobne że Wan utopił się dobrowolnie jedynie dla tego aby nie spełnić przyjętego na się zobowiązania. Pod tym względem Kin-Fo był tegoż samego zdania co Leu – W pamięci obojga obraz filozofa pozostawał nigdy niezatarty. Ma się rozumieć że skutkiem wypadku na moście Palikao gazety chińskie zaprzestały powtarzać śmieszne ogłoszenia szanownego Wil. J. Bidulfa, a kłopotliwa sława Kin-Foa zgasła równie prędko jak powstała. A cóż teraz mieli uczynić z sobą Kreg i Fraj? Obowiązani byli wprawdzie strzedz sprawy „Wieku” aż do 30. czerwca, to jest przez dziesięć dni jeszcze; ale w istocie rzeczy Kin Fo nie potrzebował już ich opieki. Możnaż się było obawiać zamachu na jego życie ze strony Wana? Nie – bo Wan już nie żył. Mogliż się obawiać aby ubezpieczony Kin-Fo sam na własne targnął się życie? Nie – tem bardziej że Kin-Fo życzył sobie teraz już tylko żyć, żyć dobrze i jak można najdłużej. Zatem nie było powodu aby Kreg i Fraj nieustannie nad nim czuwali. Ale z tem wszystkiem dwa te oryginały dzielne były to zuchy! Mając sobie poruczonego klienta Wieku czuwali nad nim nieprzerwanie i bardzo gorliwie. Kin-Fo prosił ich więc na swe wesele, które to zaprosiny przyjęli: – Boć zresztą – zauważył Fraj żartobliwie – i małżeństwo bywa czasem samobójstwem. – Oddaje się życie, nie tracąc go przecież – dodał Kreg z miłym uśmiechem. Zaraz nazajutrz po odprawieniu Nany przyjęto na jej miejsce przyzwoitszą osobę. Ciotka młodej wdowy, pani Lu Ta lu, została przez nią zawezwana i miała zastąpić jej matkę aż do dnia zamęścia. Pani Lu Ta lu, żona mandaryna czwartego stopnia, drugiej klasy, z guzikiem niebieskim, dawnego lektora cesarskiego, i członka akademji Han Lin, posiadała wszystkie fizyczne i moralne przymioty, potrzebne do pełnienia godnie tego ważnego zadania. Kin-Fo zamierzał zaraz po ślubie opuścić Pekin, nie należąc do tych Chińczyków, którzy lubią być blisko dworu. Nie mógłby być zupełnie szczęśliwym dopókiby nie ujrzał już ukochanej swej małżonki w bogatym swym jamenie w Szanghaju. Kin-Fo musiał tedy nająć sobie w Pekinie pomieszkanie tymczasowe, i znalazł dogodny dla siebie apartament w Tien Fu Tan, w eleganckim i wygodnie urządzonym hotelu „Świątynia szczęśliwości niebieskiej” z dobrą restauracją, położonym przy bulwarze Tien Men, pomiędzy obu miastami, chińskiem i tatarskiem. Tam też się umieścili Kreg i Fraj, którzy już ze zwyczaju nie mogli się rozłączyć z swym klientem. Co do Suna, ten pełnił dalej swe obowiązki służbowe, mrucząc i klnąc jak zawsze, ale bacząc dobrze czy nie ma gdzie w pobliżu gadatliwego fonografu? Przygoda Nany nauczyła go ostrożności. Kin-Fo miał przyjemność spotkać się w Pekinie z dwoma swymi przyjaciółmi z Kantonu, kupcem In-Ranem i uczonym Hualem. Znał się także z kilku miejscowymi urzędnikami i kupcami, którzy mieli sobie za obowiązek towarzyszyć mu w tej ważnej chwili jego żywota. Teraz był prawdziwie szczęśliwym, ów obojętny na wszystko niegdyś, bezuczuciowy uczeń filozofa Wana. Dwa miesiące trosk, niepokoju, kłopotów, cały ten ruchliwy przebyty okres życia dał mu dostatecznie poznać wartość tego co jest i co powinno, co może być szczęściem na tej ziemi. Tak mądry filozof miał słuszność. O! czemuż go nie było, aby mógł się naocznie przekonać o prawdzie swej doktryny. Kin-Fo spędzał obok swej narzeczonej cały czas, pozostający mu od przygotowań do swego wesela. Leu czuła się szczęśliwą od chwili, gdy narzeczony jej znajdował się przy niej. Napróżno znosił jej wspaniałe dary z najbogatszych sklepów stolicy. Ona tylko o nim myślała, powtarzając sobie mądre maksymy sławnego Pan-Hei-Pan: „Jeżeli kobieta wybierze sobie męża według serca swego, to już na całe życie.” „Kobieta powinna poważać bez granic tego, którego nazwisko nosi, i nieustannie czuwać nad sobą.” „Kebieta winna być w domu tylko istnym cieniem i echem.” „Mąż jest niebem żony.” Tymczasem przygotowania do tego wesela, które według życzenia Kin-Foa miało się odbyć jak najświetniej, postępowały nieprzerwanie. Już trzydzieści par trzewików haftowanych, które muszą nieodzownie znajdować się we wyprawie chińskiej mężatki, stało gotowych w pomieszkaniu narzeczonej przy ulicy Sza-Kua. Z cukierni Sinu-Jana słoje konfitur, suszone owoce, kandyzowane migdały, cukier owsiany, soki śliwowe, pomarańczowe, imbirowe, przepyszne materje jedwabne, klejnoty w kunsztownie rzeźbionych złotych oprawach, pierścienie, naramienniki, futerały na paznogcie, iglice do włosów itd., słowem najwykwintniejsze wyroby jubilerskie Pekinu znajdowały się nagromadzone w buduarze Leu. W tem dziwacznem z wielu względów cesarstwie środkowem gdy młoda dziewczyna idzie za mąż nie wnosi za sobą wcale posagu. Kupują ją iście rodzice pana młodego, lub on sam, a nie mając braci, nie może pomimo tego dziedziczyć części majątku rodzicielskiego, jeżeli ojciec wyraźnie w ten sposób nie rozporządzi. Warunki te umawiają się zazwyczaj przez pośredników, zwanych Mei-Dżin, a małżeństwo zawiera się dopiero, gdy wszystko to wpierw się już załatwi. Narzeczona przedstawia się następnie rodzicom pana młodego. Narzeczony nie widzi jej wcale. I nie ujrzy jej dopóki nie zostanie wniesioną w zamkniętej lektyce jako małżonka do jego domu. Wówczas oddają panu młodemu klucz od lektyki. On otwiera drzwiczki. Jeżeli narzeczona jego podoba mu się, podaje jej rękę – jeśli mu się nie podoba, zatrzaska szybko drzwiczki napowrót. Rzecz cała zerwana pod warunkiem, że dany zadatek zostaje przy rodzicach byłej narzeczonej. Tutaj stać się coś podobnego nie mogło. Kin-Fo zna dobrze swą narzeczonę. Nie potrzebował jej u nikogo kupować. To wszystko rzecz bardzo ułatwiało. Nadszedł wreszcie 25. czerwca. Wszystko było gotowe. Od trzech dni według zwyczaju dom Leu był cały wewnątrz oświetlony. Przez trzy nocy pani Lu-Ta-lu, przedstawiająca rodzinę panny młodej, winna była powstrzymywać się od wszelkiego snu. Jest to sposób okazania żalu za panną młodą, opuszczającą dom rodzicielski. Gdyby Kin-Fo miał był jeszcze żyjących rodziców i jego dom byłby podobnież oświetlony przez te trzy dni na znak żałoby, albowiem „małżeństwo syna musi być uważane jako symbol śmierci ojca i syn zdaje się stawać już jego następcą” – mówi Hoa-Kien-Tszuen. Ale gdy zwyczaje powyższe nie dotyczyły dwojga osób zupełnie wolnych, mogących swobodnie sobą rozporządzać, były wszakże inne, do których potrzeba się było zastosować. I tak nie zaniedbano licznych obrzędów astrologicznych. Horoskopy, wyprowadzane według wszelkich prawideł, okazywały zupełną zgodność losów i usposobień obojga narzeczonych. Pora roku, kwadra miesiąca, wszystko sprzyjało. Nigdy jeszcze nie było małżeństwa, coby pod tak przyjaźnemi zawierało się wróżbami. Przyjęcie panny młodej w hotelu „Szczęśliwości Niebieskiej” miało się odbyć o godzinie ósmej wieczorem. Panna młoda miała być z wielkim przepychem wprowadzona do pomieszkania pana młodego. W Chinach małżonkowie nie biorą ślubu ani w urzędzie cywilnym, ani w świątyni u księdza, bonzy lub lamy, ani jakimkolwiek innym sposobem. O godzinie siódmej Kin-Fo ciągle w towarzystwie Krega i Fraja, jakoby drużbów europejskiego wesela, przyjmował swych przyjaciół u progu swego mieszkania. Jakiż to potop grzeczności! Dostojni goście zaproszeni byli biletami różowemi, na których głoskami mikroskopijnymi znajdował się następujący zapis: „Pan Kin-Fo z Szanghaju zasyła uniżenie swe uszanowanie panu……… i prosi jeszcze uniżeniej aby raczył zaszczycić swą obecnością uniżoną ceremonję jego wesela… itd.” Wszyscy przybyli, aby uczcić małżonków i być na wspaniałej uczcie, przeznaczonej dla mężczyzn, podczas gdy kobiety przy osobnym umyślnie dla nich zastawionym zasiadają stole. By tam kupiec Jen-Pang i uczony Hual. Było kilku mandarynów, mających przy kapeluszu urzędowym kulę czerwoną, oznaczającą, że należeli do trzech pierwszych stopni. Inni, niższego stopnia, mieli tylko guziki niebieskie lub białe. Najwięcej było urzędników cywilnych z pochodzenia szczerych Chińczyków, jak należało u Szanghajana nieprzyjaznego rasie tatarskiej. Wszyscy w sukniach o jaskrawych barwach, świątecznie wystrojeni tworzyli świetny orszak weselny. Kin-Fo – grzeczność tego wymagała – czekał ich u samego wnijścia hotelu. Każdego przybywającego wprowadzał do salonu bawialnego, prosząc każdego po dwakroć, by szedł naprzód przy każdych drzwiach, które otwierali przed nimi służący w pełnej gali. Nazywał ich po „szlachetnem nazwisku,” wypytywał o „szlachetne zdrowie,” dowiadywał się o „szlachetną rodzinę.” Najbystrzejszy znawca tego śmiesznego drobiazgowego ceremonjału nie mógłby mu był najmniejszego zarzucić uchybienia. Kreg i Fraj unosili się nad tą jego grzecznością, ale unosząc się, nie spuszczali go z oczu ani na chwilkę. Obudwu taż sama myśl się nasunęła. Gdyby przypadkiem Wan się nie utopił, jak mniemano, w nurtach rzeki? Gdyby wmięszał się pomiędzy tłum zaproszonych gości? Dwudziesta czwarta godzina dwudziestego piątego czerwca jeszcze nie wybiła! Termin jeszcze nie upłynął… a gdyby w ostatniej chwili… Nie było to rzeczą prawdopodobną – ale ostatecznie możebną. Z przezorności przypatrywali się też Kreg i Fraj uważnie wszystkim gościom. Ale nie spostrzegli nikogo podejrzanego. Gdy to dzieje, narzeczona tymczasem opuszczała dom swój przy ulicy Sza Kua, wsiadłszy do zamkniętego palankinu. Kin-Fo nie chciał przywdziać stroju mandaryna, który każdy narzeczony ma prawo nosić w dzień swego wesela, ku uczczeniu instytucji małżeństwa, którą dawni prawodawcy w wielkiem mieli poszanowaniu; ale Leu zastosowała się ściśle do przepisów etykiety towarzystwa arystokratycznego. Suknia jej czerwona z przepysznej materji jedwabnej haftowanej. Postawa jej wdzięcznie się rysowała z po za zasłony drobniutkich pereł, które zdawały się spływać strumieniami od przepysznego złotego djademu, otaczającego jej skronie. Klejnoty i kwiaty sztuczne w najlepszym smaku ozdabiały jej włosy i długie czarne warkocze. Kin-Fo nie mógł nie zachwycić się bardziej jeszcze jak zwykle jej czarującą pięknością, gdy mu przyjdzie otworzyć palankin drogiej narzeczonej. Orszak wyruszył w pochód. Przeszedłszy rynek zwrócił się na „Wielką Drogę” i ciągnął bulwarem Tien Men. Zapewne że pogrzeb byłby wspanialszy, ale aby i wesele obaczyć zatrzymywały się wszędzie tłumy przechodzących. Przyjaciółki i towarzyszki Leu szły za palankinem, niosąc dla parady rozmaite przedmioty jej wyprawy. Na czele orszaku postępowało dwudziestu muzykantów czyniąc wielki hałas swemi wrzaskliwemi instrumentami i brzękadłami. W około palankinu rój służby niósł pochodnie i różnokolorowe latarnie. Panna młoda była zakryta przed oczami tłumu. Pierwszy według reguł ceremonjału miał ją ujrzeć pan młody. Tak posuwał się orszak otoczony zgiełkliwym tłumem publiczności, około ósmej godziny wieczorem ku hotelowi „Niebieskiej szczęśliwości.” Kin-Fo stał przed wejściem hotelu wspaniale udekorowanem. Czekał aby otworzyć palankin. Poczem wysadziłby zeń swą narzeczonę i wprowadził do osobnego salonu, gdzie oboje cztery razy pokłonić się mieli niebu. Następnie oboje mieli zasiąść do wieczerzy weselnej. Panna młoda przyklęka tutaj cztery razy przed swym narzeczonym, on przed nią dwa razy. Potem czynią libację, wylewając dwie lub trzy krople wina. Ofiarują nieco jadła duchom pośredniczącym. Następnie przynoszą im dwa pełne kubki. Wypijają takowe po połowie, a resztę pozostałą zlawszy razem do jednego kubka, wypijają ją jedno po drugiem – i małżeństwo zawarte. Palankin przybył. Kin-Fo podszedł ku niemu. Mistrz ceremonji oddał mu klucz od niego. Kin-Fo odemknął drzwiczki i wyciągnął rękę ku pięknej Leu, rzewnie wzruszony. Panna młoda wyskoczyła lekko z palankinu, i przeszła pomiędzy tłumem gości weselnych, którzy z uszanowaniem witali ją pokłonem, przykładając rękę do serca. W chwili gdy panna młoda miała przestąpić próg hotelu, dano sygnał. Olbrzymie oświetlone latawce, puszczone w górę, bujały w powietrzu, przedstawiając oczom zachwycające obrazy smoków, feniksów i innych symbolów małżeńskich. Gołębie z bardzo głośnemi harmonijnie nastrojonemi dzwonkami, przywiązanemi do ogonków, równocześnie wypuszczone, rozleciawszy się w górze, napełniały całą przestrzeń cudownie piękną muzyką. Race różnokolorowe wyleciały sycząc w górę i rozsypywały miljony kwiatów, spadających złotym deszczem na olśnionych widzów. Naraz dał się słyszeć gwar daleki na bulwarze Tien Men. Głośne krzyki zmięszane z odgłosem trąby. Potem na chwil kilka nastąpiło głuche milczenie, a potem znów taż sama wrzawa. Zgiełk ten zbliżał się coraz bardziej ku ulicy, na której znajdował się orszak weselny. Kin-Fo słuchał. Przyjaciele jego zaniepokojeni, oczekiwali aby Leu weszła do hotelu. Ale nim to nastąpiło, nagle zapełniła się cała ulica i ozwał wrzaskliwy głos trąby w pobliżu. – Co to jest? – zapytał Kin-Fo. Leu stała pomięszana z przerażeniem w obliczu. Złowieszczem przeczuciem uderzyło jej serce. Nagle tłum otoczył weselnych. W pośród niego ujrzano cesarskiego herolda, postępującego w gronie kilku policjantów. A od czasu do czasu ów herold donośnym głosem powtarzał, śród chwilowej powszechnej ciszy, następujące słowa, rozlegające się następnie głuchym szmerem po dalekich falach ludu: Umarła cesarzowa wdowa! Żałoba! Żałoba!” Kin Fo zrozumiał teraz dopiero rzecz całą. Był to grom, wprost w niego godzący. Nie mógł powstrzymać poruszenia gniewu. Żałobę dworską nakazano z powodu śmierci wdowej poprzedniego cesarza. Przez przeciąg czasu prawem oznaczony nie wolno było nikomu golić sobie głowy, wyprawia uczt publicznych i dawać widowisk teatralnych; trybunały przestawały sprawować sądy. Nie wolno było nikomu zawierać związków małżeńskich. Leu zrozpaczona lecz mężniejsza od niego, aby nie martwić bardziej jeszcze ukochanego narzeczonego, usiłowała okazać się spokojną. Ująwszy go za rękę, rzekła, starając się pokryć silne swe wzruszenie, głosem jak najspokojniejszym: – Czekajmy! I palankin wraz z nią odniesiono napowrót do domu przy ulicy Szakua. Zawieszono zabawy – sprzątnięto ze stołów, odesłano muzykę, a przyjaciele rozpaczającego Kin Foa rozeszli się, oświadczywszy mu swe ubolewanie nad tem co zaszło. Niepodobna się było odważyć przestąpić zakaz cesarski. Widocznie nieszczęście prześladowało Kin Foa. Miał znów jedną jeszcze sposobność sprawdzenia nauk filozoficznych dawnego nauczyciela. Kin Fo pozostał sam z Kregiem i Frajem, w osamotnionym apartamencie hotelu „Niebieskiej szczęśliwości,” którego nazwa tej chwili wydawała mu się gorżką ironją jego losu. Czas trwania żałoby mógł być przedłużony dowolnie według widzimisię syna nieba. A on myślał, że wróci niezwłocznie do Szanghaju z młodą żoną do bogatego jamenu, będącego odtąd spólną już obojga własnością, i rozpocznie tam nowe życie w nowych warunkach. W godzinę potem wszedł służący hotelowy i wręczył mu list przyniesiony przez nieznajomego posłańca. Kin Fo spojrzawszy na pismo na adresie nie mógł powściągnąć wykrzyku. List był od Wana i zawierał co następuje: „Przyjacielu! Ja żyję, ale gdy list ten otrzymasz, żyć już nie będę. „Umieram, bo nie mam odwagi wykonać to, do czego się zobowiązałem. Ale bądź spokojny. Postarałem się o to aby się stało zadość twemu życzeniu. „Lao Szeu, naczelnik Tajpingów, mój dawny towarzysz, posiada list przez ciebie mi dany. On ma silniejszą odemnie dłoń i większą odwagę i spełni niezawodnie to okropne zadanie, które mnie poruczyłeś. Jemu zatem przypadnie zabezpieczony przez ciebie dla mnie kapitał, który mu odstąpiłem i który on podniesie dla siebie po twojej śmierci. „Poprzedzam cię w krainę cieniów. Ale wkrótce do widzenia – do widzenia.